Enlightenment
by Gumdrop1
Summary: DnA Episode edition to Stuck on You


Danny watched Mac up on stage in wonder. Mac a musician? How could he have missed it? Then again it's not like the two of them were so buddy buddy these days. That was Danny's doing. Danny could forgive Mac for giving him a hard time about all the trouble he managed to get himself into, even thought he deserved some of it, but he couldn't forgive him for firing Aiden. His partner, his everything. He most likely never would.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Lindsey staring at him. Flirt though he was, it was all just show unless he was interested. And he wasn't interested in Lindsey Monroe, and she knew that. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that he didn't like about her. At first glance it had seemed to her that Danny was a player and that he liked all women. So why was it she wasn't good enough? Why wasn't he going after her along with anything else human and female that moved. She just didn't get it.

"Hello lover." Lindsey jumped at the suddenness of the voice beside her. She turned to see a woman come up to Danny's side and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hello lover? That's all I get? That's a cheap hello." Danny smirked at the woman. He eyed her up and down, drinking her in like she was a glass of water in the desert. Lindsey took a good look at her too. She was about Danny's height, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, tight pants and a bright colored top that hugged her in all the right places. She was certainly something to look at, even Lindsey had to admit that, and Danny was definitely looking.

"Well then do ya want me to go out and come back in again?" The woman said in a teasing tone, wrapping her arms around his neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Though perhaps to her it was.

"The hell ya do." Danny teased her back. Turning he reached out and snagged her waist, pulling her flush against him. "The only place you're going tonight is back to mine." They both smiled simultaneously and leaned in for what was obviously a very passionate and intimate kiss.

For Lindsey it was like watching a car wreck on the side of the highway, as disturbing as she knew it would be to continue watching she just couldn't pull her eyes away from the couple. The heat radiating off them was almost suffocating. As they finally pulled apart Lindsey watched their eyes, back and forth from one to the other.

"Close your mouth Montana or you'll be catching flies." The woman said in her thick Brooklyn accent. Lindsey's mouth immediately snapped close, she could hear the echo of her teeth hitting together reverberate inside her head. She wondered how the woman saw her watching, what with her attention on Danny. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, how do you know who I am?" The woman smiled and turned herself around in Danny's arms, leaning back against him like she owned him. And from the way he wrapped himself around her, leaned his head against her shoulder and started up at her with a gaze Lindsey had never seen before in Danny Messer's eyes, it was clear that this woman did own him. And it looked like Danny had signed himself over more than willingly.

"Danny's told me about you." The woman nudged Danny's face with her arm. That seemed to break the spell that Danny was under, and he looked over at Lindsey.

"I'm sorry, Lindsey Monroe, this is Aiden Burn," Danny introduced. Lindsey looked back to the brunette with a sparkle to his eye. "my fiancé." Lindsey's mouth dropped open again.

"Your what?" She had assumed they were sleeping together, Danny was the kind of guy who was in it for everything, but damn this was really everything.

"His fiancé." Aiden smiled, holding up her left hand to show off her engagement ring, her huge engagement ring.

"Holy Mary mother of God!" Lindsey exclaimed, reaching out to snag Aiden's hand so she couldget a closer look at the ring. "My God Messer what did you do rob a jewelry store?" Danny chuckled.

"More like sold my soul over to Tiffany's." He looked up at Aiden. "And I may have had to promise them our first born." Aiden smirked and slapped Danny's shoulder playfully.

"Ow!" he teased back. "Watch it, this is the future father of your children your beating up here." Aiden smiled at his quip. Lindsey, her heart sunk, didn't know what to think but managed to get out a strangled sounding 'congratulations'.

"Thanks." Aiden replied, glancing at Lindsey. Danny continued to gaze up at Aiden. It was no doubt the boy had been bitten by the love bug, and bitten bad. Aiden glances up at Mac on stage. "So, you finally found out Mac's been moonlighting as an entertainer."

"What, you're telling me you knew about this?" Danny says surprised. "How the hell did you find out?" Aiden shrugged.

"I'm good." she smirked.

"Won't argue that." Danny smirked, Aiden licked her lips, his eyes following the path of her tongue. Aiden watches the way his eyes glaze over as he watches her and she bites on her lips, her eyes darkening, her mind plotting.

"Well, we should get going." she pulled away from Danny who climbed eagerly off his chair. Aiden turned around and smirked at Danny. She leaned into his ear and whispered. "It's way past your bedtime." He shot her a million dollar smile as he pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and laid it on the table to cover his drink.

"Night Montana." Danny says as he wraps an arm around Aiden's shoulders, casting one last look over his shoulder to Mac up on stage. "Thanks for enlightening me." She watches as Danny and Aiden walk out, the very vision of a perfect couple.

"Yeah," she says quietly to herself as she watches Danny and Aiden leave "you too."


End file.
